Et L'espoir se leva
by Oragie
Summary: Une orpheline, un héros du temps, un inventeur extravagant toute une équipe de choc qui s'occupe de Hyrule !
1. Prologue

… Et l'Espoir se leva.

Note : _L'histoire se passe à demi dans le Hyrule de Ocarina Of Time et de Wind Waker. Il se produirait environ 4 ans après la fin de OoT, les sages on trouver un moyen de revenir sur la terre d'Hyrule, et plusieurs régions on été découvertes. Donc, Zelda et compagnie son de retour parmi tout ce petit monde._

_Un peu comme dans Wind Waker, plusieurs régions son venu se greffer au royaume de Zelda. C'est donc un mélange de ses mondes et de mon imagination chaotique qu'est né le Hyrule que vous vous préparer a connaître. _

_Le Kakarico Village c'est bien développer, depuis le temps. Le Lon Lon Ranch a connu une attaque au cours des années qui l'on conduit a sa fermeture, depuis peu(environ 1 ans) Malon et son père l'on reconstruit et on recommencer a élever des chevaux, qui sont de plus en plus populaire._

_Aussi, j'utilise les noms anglais, pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai les versions américaines des jeux et je préfère simplement utiliser ce que je connais._

Prologue 

Assise sur le toit de _La Jeune Fille Errante_, Espoir se laissait caresser par le vent frais de l'aube. Comme tout les matins elle s'y tenait, pour voir la vie s'éveiller au rythme des rayons du soleil touchant le Kakarico Village. D'un œil bien veillant, elle semblait veiller sur eux depuis toujours.

Lorsque, finalement, l'astre de feu fut enfin bien levé, Espoir se laissa glisser en bas du toit, sur des caisses placer le long du mur, puis sur le sol. La jeune Hyrulienne ramassa son épée, laissant son bouclier derrière elle, et se dirigea vers le cimetière pour son entraînement journalier.

S'arrêtant devant une énorme et ancienne pierre tombale, la jeune blonde s'inclina respectueusement.

Espoir – Bonjour, noble gens.

Silencieusement, Espoir se rendit jusqu'au fond de l'endroit puis sorti la lame du fourreau, et passa un moment à la regarder avant de commencer son entraînement. Une danse mortelle de figures d'attaques complexes, de défenses, contre-attaques, et d'esquives. Des pas mortelle pour l'imprudent, songer pour le connaisseur et spectaculaire pour le commun des mortels.

Aux sifflements de sa lame fendant l'air, des bruits lourds de sabot s'ajoutèrent, pour finalement s'arrêter. Un étalon noir fixa la jeune elfe à l'oreille droite déchirer. Plusieurs pas d'enfant, légers, troublèrent le silence du cimetière, le travers en peu de temps, s'arrêtant a une certaine distance de la guerrière. Des rires et jubilations légers et doux firent sourire Espoir.

L'étalon regarda le groupe quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur des l'herbe fraîche non loin d'eux. S'approchant lourdement, puis se mit à manger.

Elie – C'est jolie de te regarder danser !

En sueur, Espoir termina sa « danse » puis se tourna vers le groupe nouvellement arrivé et leur sourit.

Espoir – Bonjour les enfants. Bien dormis ?

Klyss – Bonjour… Oui…

Elie – Papa veut que tu ailles poster les lettres aujourd'hui !

Espoir – Ah ? Aujourd'hui ? (Elle range son épée.) Bon, autant y aller tout de suite ! Et vous, rentrez. Il est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Audy – Elle a raison… Il… Il faut rentré.

La jeune femme passa au côté des enfants, regardant un instant l'étalon qui se dirigea vers la ville, suivit du groupe d'enfant.

Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la maison du chef, le père d'Elie et de Klyss. Un homme aux cheveux noir courts, au regard froid et dur, se tourna vers Espoir.

Espoir – Bonjour.

Chef – Va poster les lettres du village.

Soupirant légèrement, elle prit le sac de lettre puis l'argent tendu avant de saluer le chef poliment, puis sa femme, avant de retourner vers _La Jeune Fille Errante_, pour se retrouver face à face avec son cheval, qui tenait dans sa bouche son bouclier gris et vert.

Espoir – Pressé, mon cher Obscur ? Bon, autant faire ça rapidement. Eliza , je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de l'auberge !

A une fenêtre de l'auberge, qui donnait dans la cuisine, une femme lui fait des grands signes de la mains, souriante.

Attrapant son bouclier, Espoir l'accrocha à son dos, puis sauta sur le dos d'Obscur avant de le faire s'élancer au galop dans un fort hennissement et les salutations des villageois. Juste avant de sortir, la voie de la petite Elie lui fit tournée la tête. Dans les bras de son grand frère, la petite au cheveux de nuit lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Elie – RAMENE-NOUS DES SUCRERIIIIIIIIES !

Espoir – JE VAIS ESSAYER .

Au fond, Espoir le ferait, sachant très bien que le chef avait mis un peu plus d'argent pour qu'elle rapporte à manger aux enfants du village et un peu pour elle-même. Au galop, la jeune « postière » improvisée fonçait vers le Market de la terre D'Hyrule.


	2. Cinq Minutes

Chapitre Premier – Cinq Minutes 

Grâce à la rapidité d'Obscur, la cavalière arriva en début d'après-midi au Market. Saluant les gardes royaux, la femme prit la direction du bureau de poste, et y laissa l'argent dû, toutes les lettres à poster, et prit toute celles destinées au villageois.

Espoir sortis du bureau, et retourna au côté d'Obscur.

Espoir – Bon… Une bonne chose de faite. On rentre ?

L'étalon tourna la tête vers un petit magasin où se trouvait un petit groupe d'enfant fixant l'intérieur, juste sous une grande affiche ou était inscrit « Confiserie Royal ». Espoir sourit, puis se dirigea vers la boutique et y pénétra. L'elfe à l'oreille coupée prit plusieurs petites sucreries pour les enfants, quelques cubes de sucres pour Obscur puis un bâton sucré pour elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Espoir remarqua ce qui attirait la convoitise des petits de la rue, une boîte de chocolat au différentes saveurs. Mine de rien, la jeune femme prit la boîte, puis la regarda quelques instants avant de l'apporter avec ses autres choses et de l'acheter, sous le regard triste du groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la boutique, regarda autour d'elle pour voir le groupe plus loin, assis sous un arbre, les mines tristes. Souriante, Espoir se dirigea vers l'aîné du groupe, qui se releva avec un air énervé sur le visage. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, la blonde lui tendit une boite enveloppée dans un beau papier rose et blanc.

Le garçon regarda la boîte d'un air suspect, puis ouvrit le papier, lentement… Pour trouver la boîte de chocolat. Ses yeux vert cherchèrent la jeune femme au travers des grandes personnes. Autour de lui, les plus jeunes tiraient ses vêtements pour avoir leur part.

Espoir était déjà remontée sur le dos du cheval quand l'aîné finit par la trouver et lui crier des remerciements avant de diviser la boîte entre tous.

Contente de sa journée, Espoir se remit en route, quittant le Marquet en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil avait prit des couleurs orangées de fin de journée. Un groupe d'oiseau glissait dans le ciel orange vers l'infini. Le vent tiède était un vrai délice sur le visage et dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Le galop de l'étalon berçait Espoir qui fini par se mettre à rêvasser de tout et de rien. Mais elle fut tirée de ses songes par un bruit suspect dans des petits arbres le long de la route. Stoppant la course de son cheval, l'elfe fronça les sourcils pour voir ce qui s'y cachait. Ce qui en sortit lui fit avoir des sueurs froides.

Deux fantômes sortirent et lui foncèrent droit dessus. La haine d'Espoir s'empara de son cœur. S'il y avait des êtres qu'elle détestait a tout rompre était bien les fantômes de la terre d'Hyrule. Ceux qui, plus jeune, lui avait déchiré son oreille droite et lui avait fait subir tellement de peurs et de souffrances. Sortant son épée et sans réfléchir, elle fonça droit vers eux. Les pas lourd de l'étalon résonnaient aux alentours. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

D'un coup bien placé, Espoir trancha le premier en deux, qui disparu en une petite boule de lumière, le deuxième avait profité que l'attention de la guerrière était portée sur le premier pour se glissé derrière elle et cherchait a l'attraper par le cou. Les pattes puissantes du cheval l'envoya valser plus loin, donnant le temps à Espoir de réaliser son erreur et de faire foncer son compagnon vers l'esprit et de lui faire connaître le même sort que son confrère.

Juste avant de disparaître. Le fantôme déclara qu'ils avaient bien travaillé. Espoir ne comprenait pas de ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand une explosion assez lointaine la fit pivoter… dans la direction du Kakarico Village.

Espoir – Non… Vite ! Fonce Obscur !

L'étalon se cambra puis s'élança comme une fusée vers le Village. Pour finalement arriver devant une vision d'horreur.

Le village était en feu, les gens essayaient de fuir dans tout les sens. Les hommes cherchant à protéger les plus faibles de l'attaque de spectres au formes elfique. Espoir reprit son épée, puis sont bouclier et poussa un cri de guerre, fonçant droit vers un esprit qui lui tournait dos, concentré à attaquer une vieille dame, lui tranchant la gorge de part en part. Un sang, noir et visqueux ne coulait pas sur la lame, il y restait sans rien faire, comme une sorte de mélasse épaisse.

La vieille dame se redressa de peine et de misère et indiqua a Espoir que le trois quart des gens s'étaient enfermer dans la maison du chef. Et que ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la maison devait être mort au moment où elle lui parlait. La jeune femme sauta en bas de son cheval et y plaça la dame.

Espoir – Allez vite vous y réfugier. Je m'occupe du reste.

La femme s'élança en courant vers l'arrière de la ville pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des survivants. Tristement, elle n'y trouva que des morts. Seul un homme était toujours vivant, mais très grièvement blessé. Du mieux qu'elle pu, Espoir le ramena vers la maison du chef.

Espoir – CHEF ! CHEEEF !

L'homme au cheveux noirs finit par sortir et accourra, accompagné de deux gaillards, vers le duo. Une fois le blessé entre bonne main, la jeune blonde retourna sur ses pas, ignorant les cris du chefs et des deux autres, lui disant de revenir et de se mettre à l'abri.

Arriver au centre de la ville, prêt du puit, elle entendit une voix fantomatique lui parler.

? – La… fin… Sombre… n… …spoir…

Espoir – Qu… ?

Elle n'eut le temps de pivoter sur elle-même, pour voir une ombre furtive la frapper, et fut projetée sur un mur d'une maison en construction. Un craquement horrible, la douleur traversant tout son corps, son esprit envahie par la brume. Écrasée sur le sol, Espoir releva la tête et ne pu rien voir, qu'une ombre gigantesque se tenant face à elle.

? – Manque… temps… gwu… hahah… hahaha… Sommeil… ternel…

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Espoir pu voir et entendre. Le rire, lointain, de plus en plus loin.

Puis, le silence.


	3. Le prix à payer

_Chapitre Second – Le prix à payer_

Des voix, toutes inconnues. Une serviette froide était posée sur son front. Les odeurs de médicaments, et d'autres, qui lui était totalement inconnues. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Le silence._

Le temps s'était sans doute écoulé, depuis son « réveil », lorsque finalement elle s'éveilla vraiment. Difficilement, Espoir ouvrit ses yeux engourdis. Un ciel de lit rouge se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. La caresse d'un vent froid fit frissonner l'elfe et lui fit tourner la tête vers la grande fenêtre. De longs rideaux rouges volaient légèrement au rythme du vent.

Gémissant doucement, Espoir se redressa sur ses coudes, avant de finalement se redresser complètement. Elle porta sa main à son front, subissant quelques étourdissements. Le vent froid qui s'engouffra encore dans la fenêtre l'aida a reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Souriant doucement, elle regarda les pansements ici et là sur son corps. Portant une longue chemise de nuit blanche au bordures dorées.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors doucement. La tête d'une petite fille aux cheveux noir entra par le cadrage. Espoir mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le visage inquiet de la petite Elie.

Espoir – Elie !

La porte s'ouvrant à la volée, la petite fille courut jusqu'au lit et y grimpa pour venir se blottir dans les bras de la guerrière. Derrière, le grand frère entra, suivit par deux autres enfants.

Espoir – Les enfants. Je suis co… contente de vous revoir… Ou…

Klyss – Nous sommes les seuls enfants encore… D'autre sont encore en train de se faire soigné…

Espoir - …

La guerrière baissa la tête. Serrant contre elle la petite, malgré la douleur. Le chef entra alors dans la chambre, accompagné d'une jeune femme habiller comme une servante et tenant entre ses mains des médicaments.

Servante – Bonsoir Ma Dame, nous sommes rassurés que vous vous soyez enfin remise.

Espoir – Où sommes-nous ?

Le Chef s'approcha du lit et tira une chaise tout prêt. Laissant la jeune servante administrer les médicaments à Espoir, puis la laissa partir.

Chef – Nous sommes au palais royal. L'explosion à attirer l'attention de la garde royale qui sont arrivés peu de temps après toi. Ils t'ont retrouvée inconsciente près de la maison des Liak. Ils ont mis la ville sous interdiction de s'y rendre et on fait évacuer tous les survivant. Présentement… On ramène les corps de ceux qui n'ont pas eu de chance et on fait la liste des gens manquants.

Espoir baissa le regard sur les couvertures. Si elle n'avait pas été arrêtée par ses fantômes, elle aurait peut-être pu aider à sauver plus de gens. Elle apprit que l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé avait rendu l'âme dans les bras de son frère. Que la vieille dame était en train de s'en remettre. Et que plusieurs personnes manquaient à l'appel.

S'était un choc, Espoir ne savait plus que penser. C'était trop de choses en même temps. La journée avait commencé tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, et voilà que son village était sous interdiction de s'y rendre. Que plusieurs était morts et d'autre disparu.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Espoir releva la tête et regarda le chef.

Espoir – Eliza ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arriver ?

Le chef baissa la tête.

Chef – Elle… Elle est entre la vie et la mort… Dans un sommeil sans fin.

Espoir – Non… C… Ce n'est pas vrai…

Les yeux de la jeune blonde se remplir de larmes. Celle qui était sa sœur était maintenant entre la vie et la mort.

Espoir – Je… Je veux la voir !

Chef- Tu ne peux pas bouger. Tes jambes ne t'obéissent plus.

Ça, ce fut le pire de tous les chocs. S'était vrai, elle ne sentait rien dans ses jambes. Tremblante comme une feuille, Espoir pose ses mains sur ses cuisses… Et ne senti rien. Le craquement qui la hantait devait y avoir un lien. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, pour voir les étoiles.

Tristement, le chef fit sortir les enfants et ferma la porte derrière eux. Laissant Espoir seule. Elle devrait s'y faire à l'idée. Elle ne pourrait plus marcher.

Sans bouger, la jeune elfe resta a fixer l'extérieur, les yeux vides de lumière et les joues couvertes de larmes. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. Une voix qui lui était totalement inconnue s'adressa à elle.

? – Je suis soulagée de vous voir vous réveiller. Il est triste de qu'il vous arrive.

Lentement, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa visiteuse pour trouver une jeune femme blonde couronnée. La princesse d'Hyrule. Espoir ne put cacher sa surprise. Même si elle ne réussit pas a lui présenter les respects qu'elle devrait faire normalement. La princesse s'avança vers la guerrière, pris une serviette et essuya ses yeux.

Princesse Zelda – Il ne faut pas faire cette tête…

Espoir – Je… ne… pourrais… plus… marcher…

La princesse garda le silence quelques instants.

Princesse Zelda – Nous prions pour que vos jambes vous soient rendues. Nos médecins font l'impossible, et parfois ils réalisent des miracles.

Espoir ne dit plus mot, gardant la tête baissée. La jeune princesse plaça sa main sur la tête blonde avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Espoir avec sa douleur et la laisser dormir. Entre deux sanglots, la guerrière fini par s'endormir. Un sommeil rempli d'ombres et de sons qui la hanteraient encore longtemps.

Des chants mélodieux d'oiseaux tirèrent Espoir de son sommeil. Lentement, la jeune femme se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout en frottant ses yeux encore brouillés par sa courte nuit et les larmes. Sans réfléchir, elle pivota sur elle-même pour se lever, mais s'écroula sur le sol. La réalité venait de la rattraper. Naïvement, elle avait gardé le mince espoir qu'au fond ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Hélas…

Une jeune servante entra rapidement dans la chambre, ayant entendu le son de sa chute. Un jeune soldat entra à sa suite, poussant devant lui une chaise dotée de roues. Il soulèva la guerrière dans ses bras, puis la posa sur la chaise.

Servante – Il sera votre force pour quelques temps.

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme était bien sombre lorsque le soldat, tout en poussant la chaise, sortie de la chambre, laissant la servante au lavage et rangement. Il conduit la guerrière a l'extérieur pour voir ses amis survivant. Comparés a eux, elle semblait bien faible maintenant.

Klyss – Espoir ?

La jeune femme lui fit un maigre sourire. Mais au fond, elle était détruite. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Lourdement, son étalon marcha vers elle. Le soldat fut surpris, comment avait-il pu sortir de l'écurie seul ? L'animal poussa de la tête sa jeune maîtresse, qui posa sa main entre ses yeux.

Espoir - ...

L'étalon lui donna un bon coup de tête avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir manger de l'herbe plus loin.

Espoir – Pourriez-vous me ramener à ma chambre… J'ai besoin d'être seule… … Non, je veux voir mon amie Eliza.

Soldat – M…

Espoir – Je… veux… voir… Eliza.

Dans un long soupire, le soldat dut conduire Espoir au chevet de son amie. Elle fut chavirée de voir d'autres gens dans le même cas que sa sœur. La femme aux cours cheveux rouges semblait dormir dans un sommeil agité.

Espoir posa une main tremblante sur la joue glacée de sa sœur.

Espoir – Comment vont-ils ?

Soldat – Ils sembleraient tous être dans une sorte de coma… Mais, un coma de rêves, ou plutôt... je dirais de cauchemars.

Espoir garda le silence quelques temps avant de reprendre parole.

Espoir – Dites moi… Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici ? Qu'ils sont dans cet état… Combien de temps ai-je été sans vie ?

Soldat - … près d'un mois.

Espoir n'en revenait pas. Pour cinq petites minutes, elle venait de perdre un mois de sa vie et ses jambes puis presque tous ses amies et amis. Elle se passa la main sur le visage, tout en tremblant comme une feuille.

Le soldat quitta alors la chambre tirant Espoir à contre cœur. En avançant dans les larges couloirs richement décorés, Espoir réfléchissait. Cherchait à comprendre.

Espoir – Dites... Avez-vous une idée de ce qui nous a ainsi attaqués ?

Soldat – Nous l'ignorons. Les forces du mal sont arrivées sans aucun signe précurseur… Présentement nous faisons enquête. Le village à été totalement nettoyé. Nous cherchons à comprendre.

Répondant d'un léger signe affirmatif de la tête, Espoir garda le silence le reste de la promenade. Le soldat fini par la ramener à sa chambre, la soulevant et la recouchant confortablement.

Soldat – J'ignore si cela vous aidera a aller mieux. Mais, si vous n'aviez pas été là, probablement que le monstre qui vous à fait ça, aurait attaqué le reste de la ville. Je veux dire, vous l'avez retardé, changé son attention d'endroit, et cela nous a permis de sauver tous vos amis.

Espoir le remercia d'un triste sourire. Il avait raison au fond. Même si le prix à payer avait été trop lourd, elle avait pu sauver des vies, en quelque sorte.

* * *

Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu. Je ne m'attendais même pas à en avoir.

Pour les curieux, ceux et celle qui voudrais voir à quoi ressemble Espoir. Vous pouvez aller voir les dessins sur mon domaine, ou plus rapidement sur mon compte deviantart. (Le lien est sur mon profil. ;))


End file.
